Kuroko In The Country of Hearts
by cannarykin
Summary: Kuroko In The Country of Hearts. Kuroko masuk ke sebuah dunia aneh dengan orang-orang aneh yang –sepertinya- dia pernah lihat di dunia nyata. Anak lelaki dengan rambut biru langit serta mata biru langit ini berpetualang di dunia yang mereka sebut "Country of Hearts". Dan berpartisipasi di sebuah game, di dalam dunia itu. AkaKuro, slight AoKuro
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to The Country of Hearts**

**Summary : Kuroko In The Country of Hearts. Kuroko masuk ke sebuah dunia aneh dengan orang-orang aneh yang –sepertinya- dia pernah lihat di dunia nyata. Anak lelaki dengan rambut biru langit serta mata biru langit ini berpetualang di dunia yang mereka sebut "Country of Hearts". Dan berpartisipasi di sebuah game, di dalam dunia itu. (Setting dari Alice In The Country of Hearts—tapi gapake char. dari sono). Maybe Ga-je, agak OOC, aneh, buatan amatir.**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, dan mungkin yang lainnya. :P**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

Kuroko's POV

Aku mendengarnya. Entah, suara dari mana. Semua terlihat kabur.

"_Hey, tahukah kau…?Setiap game memiliki peraturan. Peraturan yang dimaksudkan untuk dilanggar. Ada juga peraturan untuk siapa saja yang tidak memainkan game ini. Aku menunggu partisipasimu, kau tak bisa menolaknya…"_

"_Sekarang…biarkanlah game ini memulai."_

_**.**_**::..::..::.**

"Tetsu…" aku bisa mendengarnya, suara itu memanggil namaku. Sayup-sayup, cahaya masuk menuju kelopak mataku, "Tetsu.." suara itu memanggil lagi. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku melihat didepan mataku, terdapat seorang lelaki berambut biru tua, dengan mata biru laut—nya, Aomine Daiki, mantan _teammate_ basketku saat di SMP Teikou. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?_ pikirku. Kudapati diriku terbaring di pangkuan lelaki itu. Aku duduk. "Tidur siangmu nyenyak sekali, ya?" tanya nya.

_Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Apa ya?_ Kulihat pemandangan sekitarku. Matahari masih berada tepat diatas kepala. _Ini…taman belakang rumahku._"Aomine-kun, tadi aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh," ujarku. Entah mengapa aku mengatakannya.

"Mimpi?", dia mendekatkan dirinya untuk duduk disampingku," Mimpi yang kayak apa, Tetsu?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menutup buku yang—sepertinya—sudah usai dibacanya. Jarang sekali Aomine-kun membaca buku

"Entahlah, aku tak terlalu ingat,", jawabku datar. "…sesuatu tentang game dan peraturan…"

"Hmm? Game?" dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau mimpi main game?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku sedikit terkejut, lalu menghadap ke arahnya, "Eh? Bukan seperti itu…" bantahku dengan nada datar. "Itu cuma dimimpiku, Aomine-kun,"

"Mimpi adalah refleksi dari keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya," jawabnya. "Kamu pasti ingin main game, Tetsu," tambahnya. Lalu, dia berdiri.

"Bukan begitu, mereka hanya memberi tahuku tentang game—"

"Tidak, kau pasti ingin. Jangan bohong padaku," ujarnya. Tiba-tiba nadanya berubah seperti biasanya. Nada yang membuat semua orang takut. Tapi aku tak terlalu takut, karena aku tahu Aomine-kun tak akan membahayakan diriku. Aku tahu itu.

"Kau ingin main apa?" tanya Aomine-kun, menatap kebawah, kearahku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin bermain—" kalimatku dipotong olehnya.

"Aku sih gak terlalu bisa main shogi, gimana kalau main kartu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Perlahan-lahan menjauh dariku.

"Aomine-kun.."

Dia pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

**.::..::..::.**

Aku menunggunya. Menunggu Aomine Daiki yang tak kunjung kembali. Dibawah pohon yang rindang ini, ditaman belakangku yang cukup luas. Entah mengapa, Aomine-kun lama sekali. Biasanya, dia memang sering terlambat, tapi aku merasa untuk kali ini sangat aneh untuk Aomine-kun terlambat. Hah.. biarlah. Aomine-kun pasti baik-baik saja.

"Kurokocchi!" panggil sebuah suara yang agak nyaring. Aku mencondongkan kepalaku ke atas. _Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya?_—_tidak, tidak ada manusia yang kutemui yang memiliki telinga putih diatas kepalanya.._ pikirku dalam hati ketika melihat lelaki tinggi yang mengenakan pakaian formal dan membawa jam di tangannya. Lelaki itu seperti seseorang-yang-kukenal, berbicara seperti Seseorang-yang-kukenal, tetapi kurasa dia bukan Seseorang-yang-kukenal. Apa-apaan diriku ini…

Aku hanya diam. Menatapnya dengan wajah datarku. Kemudian, dia memanggilku lagi, "Kurokocchi, ayo ikut bersamaku-ssu!" pekiknya.

"Tidak mau. Aomine-kun akan khawatir bila tak menemukanku disini…" balasku. Menolak ajakannya.

Dia terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabanku, "Tapi, Aominecchi kan—sudahlah." Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Lalu, manusia-kelinci-yang-mirip-Seseorang-yang-kukenal berkacak pinggang, dan melihat kearah lain, "Hahh…aku tak punya pilihan lain,". "Kurokocchi," dia kembali menatapku. "…bisakah kau tutup matamu sebentar?" pintanya.

Aku menurutinya. Memejamkan mataku untuk sebentar. Hanya kegelapan yang kulihat. Kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu mengangkatku. Dan, membawaku pergi dari tempat asal. Dengan kemauanku sendiri, aku membuka mata. Kudapati diriku digendong oleh manusia-kelinci-yang-mirip-Seseorang-yang-kukenal. 

"Turunkan aku," pintaku padanya dengan nada datar. Seperti biasa.

"Sebentar lagi-ssu!" balasnya dengan bersemangat. Dia berjalan membawaku ke suatu tempat di sekitar taman belakang rumahku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berhenti. Seakan-akan mengatakan "Sudah sampai!", dia tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku melihat kebawah. Anehnya, sebuah lubang besar yang terlihat sangat dalam ada di ujung taman belakang rumahku. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Sekarang turunkan aku," pintaku sekali lagi.

Namun, dia tak mengerjakan apa yang kuperintahkan. Dia tertawa mengejek. Lalu, aku merasakan tekanan udara yang hebat mengalir melalui tubuhku, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak dalam sejenak, begitu pula nafasku. Aku dan Manusia-Kelinci-yang-Mirip-Seseorang-yang-kukenal jatuh ke liang besar tersebut. Ini adalah pertamakalinya aku merasakan adrenalin yang besar menghantui diriku.

Tak sadar, aku berteriak kencang, "AAAHHHH! TIDAAAAKKKK!", entah ekspresi apa yang kini kubuat. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. "AKU AKAN MATII!"

"AHAHAHAHA, TENANG SAJA KUROKOCCHI! KAU TAK AKAN MATI!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa keras. Sepertinya, dia menikmatinya. (author note: suaranya dibikin kenceng biar kedengeran)

"BENARKAH?! TAPI, KITA JATUH DARI LUBANG YANG SEPERTINYA DALAM SEKALI!" bantahku. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi sangat panik.

**.::.::.::.**

_Hahh… setidaknya aku bisa menghirup udara ketenangan. _Gumamku dalam hati, ketika akhirnya kami mendarat di sebuah tempat yang aku tak ketahui. Nafasku terengah-engah kecapekan karena hal yang membuatku terkejut tadi. Spontan, aku langsung duduk di tanah itu karena masih mengalami sedikit _shock._

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" tanyaku. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Eh?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum. "Namaku, Kise Ryouta," dia pun membantuku berdiri. Kemudian mengeluarkan dan membuka sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna biru muda senada dengan warna rambutku dan mataku. Lalu, meminumnya sampai habis, dan menutupnya lagi.

"Hey, Kise-kun, kau—" kalimatku terpotong oleh sebuah tabrakan antara mulutku dan mulut Kise-kun. Dia memaksaku untuk meminum cairan itu dari mulut ke mulut. Terasa hangat, terdapat rasa manis diantara ciuman yang tak sepihak ini. Sadar akan dunia nyata, aku mendorongnya kebelakang.

Dengan tenang, aku mengusap-usap mulutku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Walau, aku sangat marah didalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kise-kun?", tanyaku.

"Membuatmu meminum ramuan ini," jawabnya pendek. Lalu, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk meminumnya, kan?" –_walau aku tak akan mau—_

"Ehhh, tapi kan aku bisa dapat ciuman pertamamu," jawabnya lagi.

"Ciuman pertamaku dengan Aomine-kun,"

Lagi-lagi, setiap aku menyebutkan nama Aomine-kun, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ekspresinya menjadi sedikit lebih sedih. Kesepian. "Ini dimana?" tanyaku. Tak menghiraukan tingkah laku Kise-kun yang aneh.

"Hmm? Lihatlah.." dia menunjukkan pemandangan di belakangnya. Sepertinya, ini adalah menara jam yang tinggi. Kulihat kebawah, ada sebuah kota yang luas, atau mungkin daerah? Ada kastil-yang-memiliki-banyak-ornamen-hati-dan-gunti ng(?), taman bermain yang besar, hutan yang luas, sebuah mansion yang besar, dan menara ini, serta rumah dan toko yang terlihat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan yang diatas. Aku melihatnya dengan takjub.

"_Welcome to The Country of Hearts_, Kuroko Tetsuya-cchi!"

**.::..::..::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued**

**AOMINE : Eh? Kenapa gue ngilang begitu aja?**

**KUROKO : Ahomine-kun, aku diculik oleh manusia kelinci… *muka datar***

**Cannarykin : Ahahaha… Kuroko, wajah datarmu itu mengerikan *sweat drop***

**KISE : AHHH! AKU BUKAN MANUSIA KELINCI!**

**Cannarykin : Diam Kau! *tendang Kise dari belakang* Disini ceritanya kamu jadi manusia kelinci!**

**KUROKO : Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hatter's Mansion

**Chapter 2 : The Hatter's Mansion**

**Summary : ****Kuroko In The Country of Hearts. Kuroko masuk ke sebuah dunia aneh dengan orang-orang aneh yang –sepertinya- dia pernah lihat di dunia nyata. Anak lelaki dengan rambut biru langit serta mata biru langit ini berpetualang di dunia yang mereka sebut "Country of Hearts". Dan berpartisipasi di sebuah game, di dalam dunia itu. (Setting dari Alice In The Country of Hearts—tapi gapake char. dari sono). Maybe Ga-je, agak OOC, aneh, buatan amatir.**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, dan mungkin yang lainnya. :P**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

Kuroko's POV

Kise-kun meninggalkanku sendirian setelah menjelaskan sedikit tentang semua ini. Dia berkata, bahwa aku berperan menjadi "Alice" di negri ini. Menjadi _outsider._ Dan botol kecil—sebut saja vial—yang berisikan cairan yang sudah kuminum (diminumkan) tadi adalah kunciku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Hanya itu yang ia katakan. Lalu, dia menghilang secara ajaib.

Aku masih berada di atas menara jam ini. _Mungkin aku harus masuk kedalam.._pikirku. dan aku melakukannya. Aku turun menyusuri tangga yang melingkar di pinggir tembok, dan mendapati sebuah ruangan. Aku mengintip kedalam. Ada seseorang yang berambut hijau dengan mata hijau –yang kurasa aku pernah melihatnya, JUGA—yang memakai kacamata, sedang mengutak-atik sebuah jam. Didekatnya juga banyak tumpukan jam, walau beberapa diantara mereka ada yang rusak.

Aku mencoba untuk masuk. Sepertinya, dia tak menyadari keberadaanku? Oh ya, aku lupa, aku kan punya _misdirection._ "Ehem," aku berdehem.

Dia mencari sumber suara-yangsebenarnyaadalahaku-. Lalu dia menemukanku. Tatapannya datar. Tak terkejut sama sekali. "Halo.." sapaku.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

"GYAA!" teriaknya kaget. "Se-sejak kapan kau disini… _nanodayo_?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Kemudian, dia menata dirinya kembali agar tenang, dan menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi," jawabku cuek.

"Siapa kau? Kau tidak berasal dari sini bukan?..._nanodayo_" tanyanya. Kali ini dia sudah tenang.

"Kise-kun bilang, aku berperan sebagai 'Alice' atau '_outsider_', namaku Kuroko Tetsuya", jawabku. Aku membungkukkan diri.

Dia berdiri. Mendekat ke arahku. "Oh," katanya, "Midorima Shintarou. Kise memberi tahu kau apa saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentang, itu tadi, dan katanya aku hanya bisa pulang bila vial ini terisi penuh," jawabku dengan nada datar, sambil menunjukkan vial yang diberikan Kise-kun kepadaku.

"Vial itu akan terisi penuh, seiring dirimu yang bertemu orang-orang di sini _nanodayo,_" jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa.." kataku meninggalkannya.

…

Aku menoleh lagi kearahnya setelah aku berhenti, "Boleh aku kembali lagi kesini?" tanyaku. Midorima-kun hanya member jawaban "Terserah,". Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Menara Jam.

**.::.::.::.**

Berjalan menyusuri hutan. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu aku arah tujuanku. Berharap bertemu dengan orang lain, dan membuat vial ini terisi penuh, lalu segera pulang. Sayup-sayup, aku melihat sebuah mansion dari kejauhan. _Itukan mansion yang kulihat dari atas tadi? _Gumamku dalam hati. Akupun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mansion itu, dan mengucapkan 'hai' pada pemiliknya. Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah untuk mengisi vial ini.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga agar cepat sampai ke mansion itu. Dan disinilah aku, di depan gerbang mansion misterius yang dijaga oleh sepasang anak kembar? Mereka membawa kampak masing-masing. _Kenapa penjaganya anak kecil? _Tanyaku dalam hati. Heran. Apa semua di dunia ini aneh? Mungkin, ya.

Aku menemukan kedua anak kemba itu lucu, yang satu mengenakan baju berwarna biru, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan mata kirinya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. Dan anak yang satu lagi mengenakan baju berwarna merah, rambutnya juga berwarna hitam, tetapi yang tertutup oleh poninya yang menyamping adalah mata kanannya. Melihat mereka berdua seperti melihat versi chibi dari sesorang yang kukenal di dunia nyata. Namun, aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat tentang dunia nyata hanyalah Aomine-kun.

Sudahlah. Lebih baik, aku fokus pada misi untuk memenuhi vialku yang masih terisi sedikit cairan. Aku mendekati kedua penjaga mini itu, "Permisi.." sapaku pelan.

Mereka kebingungn mencari sumber suara. Padahal aku ada di depannya, dasar tidak sopan. Anak yang berbaju biru berkata pada kembarannya, "Tatsuya! Kau mendengar sesuatu?", ternyata yang berwarna merah bernama Tatsuya, hampir mirip dengan namaku. "Eh? Kau juga mendengarnya, Tetsuya?" timpal Tatsuya. Wow, sekarang yang berwarna biru memiliki nama yang sama denganku.

"Ermm, aku ada disini.." kataku memecah kepanikan yang menghampiri si kembar.

"UWAA!" mereka berdua terlihat kaget, dan mengarahkan kapak mereka tepat didepan wajahku. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, mereka berkata dengan panik, "Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Aku _outsider_. Dari tadi aku sudah disini," jawabku sambil mengangkat satu tangan. Mencoba mengatakan "Hai," seperti rencanaku.

"Kau—ini adalah Hatter's Mansion, bila kau mendekat kau akan kami bunuh!" ujar mereka bersamaan. Kata-kata mereka mengerikan tapi mereka sangat imut ketika mengatakannya. Dan seperti biasa, aku tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Hei! Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak seseorang dari dalam. Sepertinya, dia menuju kesini. Dan munculah seseorang berkuping kelinci, tapi yang ini berwarna sedikit kecoklatan. Pria ini memiliki postur yang tinggi, dia berjalan membawa snack(?). Rambutnya senada dengan matanya, berwarna ungu. Matanya menyeramkan. Memandang rendah terhadap si kembar, seperti mengatakan 'kalau kalian melanjutkan aksi kalian, kalian akan kuhancurkan!'.

"Dia adalah—" kata Tetsuya, sengaja dia potong, "—penyusup, Atsushi-nii!" lanjut Tatsuya. Mereka menunjuk ke arahku. Dengan sinkronasi yang tepat.

"Ah!" saat orang yang disebut Murasakibara ini melihatku, dia terlihat terkejut. Mimik matanya berubah seketika saat melihatku, seperti sudah melunak(?). "Kuro-chin!" pekiknya. Suaranya cukup nyaring, berbeda dengan tadi. Sepertinya dia mencoba memelukku, tetapi tidak tersampaikan, karena aku mengelak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku heran. Aku menghadap ke atas untuk menatapnya. Dia benar-benar tinggi, sekitar 2 meter?

"Kau _outsider_, kan? Kuroko Tetsuya," tanyanya mengkonfirmasi. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, _second-in-command_ di daerah Mansion ini" Katanya. Dia memukul si kembar dengan pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya! Maaf ya, Kuroko-nii—" ujar Tatsuya dengan bersemangat.

"Aku Himuro Tetsuya! Wahh, nama kita sama-sama Tetsuya!" timpal Tetsuya.

Kami berempat mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Misalnya, hobi Murasakibara-kun, dia suka memasak kue, dan makan snack apapun. Tatsuya-kun dan Tetsuya-kun yang suka makanan manis tak jauh dari Murasakibara-kun, dan juga suka mengoleksi benda tajam seperti pisau, golok, pistol, senapan, kampak, dll. Sepertinya, mereka berbeda sekali saat mode bekerja dan mode normal.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian malah malas-malasan?" kata seseorang dari belakangku. Kelihatannya dia adalah master dari mansion ini, bila didengar dari cara bicaranya.

Seperti reaksi si kembar, sang Master dari Mansion terkejut melihatku. Dia bernama Kagami Taiga. Rambutnya berwarna merah gelap, sama dengan matanya, dan dia memiliki alis yang bercabang di akhir. Alis yang aneh. Dia juga memiliki aura seperti harimau liar, seperti namanya (Taiga=Tiger-pembacaan dalam bahasa jepang-). Sepertinya, dia orang yang baik.

"Kau _outsider_, kan? Bagaimana kalau tinggal di mansion ini?" tawar Kagami-kun.

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam,"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Tapi, aku harus menolak. Aku sudah berjanji akan tinggal bersama Midorima-kun," kataku sopan. Dan mengucap salam perpisahan pada mereka. Lalu, pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Sering-sering mampir ya, Kuro-chin/Kuro-nii!" ujar Murasakibara-kun dan si-kembar-Himuro secara bersamaan. Saat kutoleh, mereka berempat melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku kembali masuk ke hutan yang lebat untuk menuju ke tempat yang lainnya.

**.::..::..::.**

Setelah perkenalan itu, tiba-tiba saja langit yang awalnya cerah berubah langsung menjadi langit sore. Benar-benar dunia yang aneh. Karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Menara Jam.

**.::..::..::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued**

**KAGAMI : Eh?! Penampilan gue Cuma gitu doang?!**

**MURASAKIBARA : Hahh… aku mau snack lagi! Canna-chin, kasi aku es krim dongg..**

**Cannarykin : Mukkun, kau enggak takut gendut apa?**

**HIMURO : *membesar lagi* Tenang, Canna-san. Atsushi itu tumbuh keatas, nggak kesamping..**

**MIDORIMA : Kenapa promosi lo?**

**KUROKO : *tutup telinga* Mind to Review? **


End file.
